stories within a story
by weirdgrammar
Summary: Mildly AU. Aomine wants nothing but to stay with Kagami forever.


**Warning and note: **Yaoi, lengthy ONE-SHOT, mildly AU, character death, emotional roller coaster, simple language, ERRORS.

**Disclaimer: **Kuroko no Basuke and any resources used in here belong to their respective owner. I own only the plot.

* * *

**-Prologue-**

The rusty old swing creaked loudly as a 7-years-old tanned kid sat on top of it, sharp navy eyes staring at his dirty small hands resting on his thigh morosely. His sour face was covered in dirt, so did his worn white shirt and black short pants, while his navy blue hair was bathed in a bright dusty sunlight.

He sniffled, wiping his nose with the back of his hand, and let out a short wince when it grazed his bruised cheek. Staring ahead, his sharp eyes followed a running white haired kid, who was playing with other kids. The tanned kid bit his bottom lip, hatred slowly flaring up inside him as his legs pushed off the ground harder so the swing swung further higher.

However, his sight suddenly went dark, the swing pace was slowed down to almost a halt, and he heard a soft whisper from his right side.

"Guess who?" asked the feminine voice.

His fingers trailed up to his face, tracing dainty hand that cupped over his eyes. The kid heaved a sigh, recognizing the voice and the familiar warmth.

"Satsuki."

"Dai-chan's got it right~!"

After he'd regained his sight again, momentarily blurry as the bright sunlight seeped into his eyes again, he titled his head awkwardly to a beautiful teenage girl with a radiant smile on her angelic face, her exquisite pink hair veiling down her shoulders.

"Hey," he simply said as he turned his view back to the white haired kid again.

Satsuki breathed a sigh, scrutinizing the navy haired boy in front of her affectionately.

He'd always been so aloof, she thought. Small body littered with bruises, patched up, scratches; they all came from fights, mostly with the white haired kid named Haizaki.

She closed the distance between them, and wrapped her hands around the small built from behind. Satsuki nested her chin on top of the kid's head, planting a kiss on it like a sister does to her little brother.

"You know, Dai-chan, we were born to this world for a purpose."

"Huh?" head lifted up as a respond.

Satsuki smiled. "And I believe getting involved into useless fights is definitely not Dai-chan's purpose to be brought into this world."

"Che, does it matter anyway?" he returned his attention back to the view ahead him.

His harsh tone dismayed Satsuki. "Don't take that tone with me, Dai-chan," Satsuki tapped his head.

He clicked his tongue in protest.

She joined him staring at the playing children, humming calmly, slightly rocking the swing back and forth in a gentle pace. "Of course, it does. One day, you'll find your purpose, and when it finally comes, give your heart and soul to it."

Dai-chan angled his head up obliquely to take a good look at his cousin. Her oval face was in shadow, few strands of pink hair caught in the sunlight, plump lips spread into a soft smile.

He didn't say anything, and turned again to watch the kids play gaily while listening to the loud creaks of the rusty swing.

* * *

**-Clashes-**

_Everyone has their own story. Some of them are truly amazing and inspiring, and some are filled with sorrow and darkness._

_However, no story sits by itself. Sometimes stories meet at the corners, and sometimes they cover one another completely._

_In this story, Dai-chan's story clashes with another story; a story belongs to a little redhead, whose Dai-chan hadn't yet met in his life._

* * *

Dai-chan ignored the screams piercing the air.

He was running along the hospital corridor, fleeing from furious nurses, refusing to take the shot. He hated shots, they reminded him of bees, and Dai-chan feared bees more than ghosts and clowns unlike other 10-years-old kids are normally afraid of.

Rounding the corner, Dai-chan saw a dead end. Heart arrested. Panic thoughts erupted in his mind. His navy eyes reflexively scanned the surroundings, along the corridor, windows, and—door! He spotted a door standing ajar.

Without wasting time, he slipped into the room like a cat, and flung the door shut, leaning his back against it with head hung low. Dai-chan breathed out a deep sigh, trying to calm his crazy heartbeat. An ominous feeling spiked through him out of blue; the feeling of being stared, so he cautiously brought his gaze up.

A confused kid with crimson-black layered hair sitting upright in the bed, hands clutching a book, unfocused-focused crimson eyes staring into his came into view.

Dai-chan froze to his spot.

He managed to find his voice.

"You…"

He was cut off by a loud scream and scuffling on the other side of the door. Dai-chan snapped out of his stupor, eyes darting around to look for a perfect hideout, and then they stopped at the bed.

Offering a garbled apology under his breath to the confused redhead, Dai-chan leaped under the bed just a second before the nurses burst into the ward. He let out a long breath once he was sure he was safe.

Footsteps grew louder, and Dai-chan stole a sidelong glance, swallowing thickly as few pairs of legs stood right next to his hideout. He shrunk deeper into his hideout, ignoring the coldness of the floor digging into his exposed skin. He heard high pitched voices.

"Taiga-kun, did you see a tanned kid running past your room?" asked a matured, feminine voice.

_Crap._ Dai-chan bit his bottom lip. His heart was pounding loudly in his ears. He knew the kid would definitely tell them the truth; who was him to the redhead anyway? A stranger who suddenly burst into his room without notice. Dai-chan let out a silent whimper. He knew what was coming and decided to give in to his fate, though inside he was screaming for help. Dai-chan kept chanting prayers inside his head, nose brushing up against his clasped hands, couldn't help but cling to the hope.

Seconds later, came a tiny voice.

"Nope."

It took Dai-chan a moment of vacuous blinking after the words had sank in.

"Really, Taiga-kun?"

"Uh huh, I was reading comic, so I didn't see anyone coming."

Dai-chan was absolutely dumbfounded. He heard snatches of the conversation between the noisy nurses, but their complaints didn't register into his brain as he was totally deafened by the loud thunder of his heartbeat. The redhead's nonchalant answer raised questions inside Dai-chan's head.

_Why did he say that?_

To his relief, the nurses took their leave. Once his keen ears couldn't pick up any sounds of their voices and footsteps, Dai-chan scuttled off of his hideout. He briefly glanced at the door before standing upright, facing the little redhead, locking in their gazes, and giving him a suspicious look.

The little redhead remained impassive, nonetheless.

"Why did you do that?" Dai-chan began.

The little redhead stayed quiet.

"Why did you do that?" this time, harsher.

The little redhead hummed as a respond. "You were running away from...them?"

"Didn't answer my question. Why?"

He shrugged. "Dunno."

"Dunno?" Dai-chan was taken aback by his nonchalant answer. "Are you stupid?"

The impassive look was at last broken and the little redhead frowned. "I don't like your question. Take it back."

"No, unless you tell me why did you help me."

The little redhead heaved a sigh. "I dunno why, so don't ask me."

"Really?"

"Yeah, really really really don't know why."

Upon hearing his answer, his face registered the surprise for a second, brain working, then his body leaned forward hands hugging his stomach as chuckles spilled out of Dai-chan's mouth once the understanding had dawned upon him. Somewhat, his stupid simple answer both surprised and amused Dai-chan so much. He saw the confusion pass over the little redhead's face, so he told him amusingly; "You're really an idiot. But, I like you."

"And I still don't like you making fun of me."

"It is fun~" he grinned. An idea came. "I'm..." Dai-chan hesitated to tell the little redhead his name. Not because the redhead was a stranger, but Dai-chan was in dither about choosing between his real name or 'Dai-chan'. He looked at the little redhead for a moment, thinking. Ah... Dai-chan sounds so uncool. So Dai-chan said; "...'m Aomine Daiki. You?"

The frown morphed into a smile. The sincerest smile Dai-chan—no, Aomine had seen in his life.

"Kagami Taiga, nice to meet ya."

With the names now had been learned, that day marked the beginning of Aomine Daiki and Kagami Taiga's story.

* * *

The next day, Aomine came visiting his new friend again—friend. Aomine wondered if Kagami wouldn't mind him calling him that. They'd known each other's name and Kagami had let Aomine try his meal (which Aomine had regretted it a second later. It was so freaking tasteless! Yuck!) so was it okay to call Kagami 'friend' even though they didn't shake hands? He hoped yes.

After made a deal with Satsuki, Aomine managed to sneak burgers in from his favorite restaurant, Maji Burgers, even though at first his cousin had thrown him a firm disapproval look—that's when Aomine had driven her the bargain.

Aomine snatched the tray on Kagami's bedtable and put it away while Kagami still had his white plastic spoon in midway to his gaping mouth. He placed the plastic bag on the table.

Kagami swallowed its remaining. "What's that?"

"Burgers."

"What burgers?" he put away the spoon, eyes sparkling.

"Teriyaki 'nd cheeseburgers," Aomine fished around for cheeseburger inside the plastic bag and threw it to Kagami's small hands once his fingers grazed the familiar smooth wrapper. "Teriyaki are mine, so you take the cheeseburgers."

Kagami looked hesitated, eyeing the burger in his hands suspiciously. His fingers carefully peeled the yellow wrapper off, as if he was trying to identify the alien object in his hands. He sniffed the burger like a curious dog, then shot Aomine a look. Aomine gave him an assuring smile. With that, Kagami took a small bite.

He chewed, he paused, he widened his crimson eyes with mouth hanging open a little. "Good~" was Kagami's only comment before he dived in for another big chunk, another big chunk, and another big chunk. He gobbled the burger like a hungry squirrel.

Watching Kagami devour the burger brought a smile to Aomine's face. He, too, unwrapped his Teriyaki burger and ate it. He thought two burgers for each of them should be enough, but he was proved wrong when Kagami looked at him expectantly after he'd taken down his burgers—while Aomine was still eating his first burger.

"No more?" Kagami asked childishly with some crumbs left around his mouth.

"Uh... Satsuki bought four, so... no?"

"Oh, 'kay," his voice dropped. Kagami shifted his gaze to his fiddling thumbs.

Aomine raised a brow. "Want mine?"

Kagami shook his head quickly. "No! I'm—" a loud growl from his belly cut him off. They both were silent. Slowly, Kagami turned red and couldn't continue his words.

Aomine chucked him his burger. He chuckled. "You got a big tummy."

"No, I don't! I..." Kagami averted his eyes from his. "I just... it tasted good... I never..."

He knew Kagami wouldn't able to finish his words, so Aomine took the initiative to butt in. "I'll ask Satsuki to buy more. You can eat as much as you want."

Aomine was surprised, then. Such a simple offer sufficed to bring brightness back to Kagami's small childish face. And somewhat, Kagami's sunny smile banished away the eerie feelings blanketed the ward room, making Aomine feel at home.

Kagami began to munch on his (Aomine's) teriyaki burger, and then his face crumpled up a little, chewing slowly. He arched a brow to the burger. "I like cheeseburgers better," he murmured. "This one no good."

Aomine harrumphed. His favorite burger was insulted before his very own eyes, no way he would let that slide. He had to defend it. "Hey! Teriyaki 's good!"

"No, cheeseburgers taste better."

"Teriyaki!"

"Cheeseburgers!"

"Teriyaki!"

"Cheeseburgers!"

"Teriyaki—"

It was their first argument as friends and it lasted for hours that a nurse had to burst into Kagami's ward to hush them. Also, cheeseburgers had become Kagami's first favorite meal since that day—and the nurses blamed Aomine for it.

* * *

Aomine had begun to take a liking to hospital recently. Not just any hospital, but _the_ hospital where he once had despised the most for its bossy, nosy nurses and its weird, pungent-like smell, and now he recognized it as _the_ hospital where Kagami Taiga admitted to.

He cared not if it freaked his cousin out as long as he could meet and play with Kagami—Satsuki worked there actually, and yes, he admitted she was one of those bossy, nosy nurses as well. But he had no complain since it was so conveniently easy for him to use her as his excuse to visit his new friend.

He liked playing with Kagami.

That kid—Kagami riled up pretty easily when he teased him, but then he quickly forgave him. Like a river; easy to be stirred up and turn violent, yet it's immediately washed away like it's never happened. All Aomine needed was pull his face a little and drop his head low.

Like what he was doing now; making a seemingly sincere apologetic look after he'd deliberately knocked down Kagami's Domino lines which Kagami had built around the ward floor with so much effort and lavish attention. Kagami shook his head though, with crossed arms over his small chest, staunchly telling him; "No. I won't forgive you!"

First phase; violent reaction.

"But, I'm really really really sorry," Aomine threw him his best puppy eyes. "I didn't know it could fall over so easily," which was a complete lie because it's _basic_. Everyone knows it except Kagami—apparently.

"No!" Kagami turned his head away sharply.

"I'm sorry... Kagami?"

Kagami didn't say anything.

He begged again. "Please, Kagami? I'm sorry..."

Kagami winced. He looked around for a moment, torn. Then, he stopped and gave out a long sigh, shoulders drooping low. "Fine... I'll forgive you," then, his voice raised to another sharp, yet childish octave. "But, you have to build it again with me! No more knock downs!"

The next phase; it is washed away so smoothly.

Like a river.

Aomine beamed happily. He went down to all four, picked one of Domino blocks and started to line it up. He put them one by one, forming a line. Kagami soon joined him albeit the sour face.

Hours later, the 0510 room was echoed with clack sounds of fallen blocks and rapturous childish laughter.

* * *

Crumpled papers littered around the ward room. Earthy smell of crayons conflated with weird smell of the hospital. Aomine reached for the green crayon and scratched it down on the white paper. A smooth tube glided along Aomine's tanned arm, yanking his attention from the drawing. Aomine followed along the transparent tube and it led him to Kagami's slightly pale arm.

Aomine just realized Kagami had both his bruised arms connected to tubes and wires. His chest heaved up and down in a slow tempo, followed by beeping sound of the white huge machine. He could see some kind of green line move up and down synchronized with the beeping sound shown on the blackish screen.

It came to him.

"Why are you here?" he asked Kagami, who was busy coloring some kind of monster on his paper.

"Dad said I got a weak heart. So, I must stay 'ere," his crimson eyes were still fixated on his drawing.

"Since when?"

"Dunno. Don't remember."

That simple answer struck Aomine hard. He put down the crayon, looking at Kagami with an earnest look. He took in very details of Kagami's features. Slightly pale skin, unruly crimson hair, slightly skinny arms, weak movement. Aomine didn't know what was going on inside Kagami's body, but he did know that look... that isn't how a healthy kid supposed to look.

"Until when?"

Kagami's hand stopped moving, crayon frozen to its spot. No words came out of Kagami's mouth. His eyes were hidden behind his crimson-black fringes, so Aomine couldn't decipher his emotion. From the deafening silence hanging in the air Aomine deemed he'd asked a wrong question. Aomine's lips moved to murmur an apology, but Kagami spoke resuming scratching the red crayon on the smooth paper, halting Aomine.

"Dunno. Doc doesn't say anything. Dad, too."

Aomine's tummy churned at Kagami's tone. It was sad and something ugly lurking out of the tone itself. Aomine took in Kagami's childish features, trying to read his mind but to no avail. He thinned his lips.

"I'll bring you out," said Aomine in an attempt to cheer Kagami up.

Kagami looked up at him.

"Once you get better, I'll bring you out and play with you," he said again.

He didn't know why he made a promise with Kagami. Heck, he didn't know any other places apart from his house, his primary school, the playground, the hospital, and the basketball court. But, Kagami's look somewhat forced him to do something, to at least say something.

And when he saw the smile on Kagami's face again, he thought he'd done the right thing.

"Can we see monsters too?" Kagami asked, earning him breathy chuckles from Aomine.

"Yeah, but not like your drawings. They're too ugly."

"Hey! Better than yours!"

"No way!"

That evening, it wasn't only the papers were drawn with colorful crayons, but the walls, the bed, and their childish faces as well.

* * *

**-The crimson haired lady-**

_Fun_.

That's what Aomine thought of Kagami.

He brought his Nintendo DS to the hospital one day. He was skipping all the way to the ward, inside excited to introduce Kagami his favorite game. Not far from Kagami's ward he butted shoulder with a fine lady in a white-snow dress with crimson-black layered waist-length hair akin to Kagami's. Aomine titled up his head and blinked clueless once, twice, thrice at the lady.

The lady smiled softly at him. "Taiga's friend?"

It took him a moment to rack his brain for the name. Taiga, Taiga, Taiga, ah... Kagami Taiga. Aomine nodded wordlessly.

The lady crouched down to the line of Aomine's sight. She still had her smile, which Aomine discerned it as... sad? Aomine had no clue. While his mind was still engaged with the question, the lady reached out to him and pulled him into her slender arms. Aomine was still in his stupor when the lady tightened her embrace.

The coldness of the embrace around his body nudged Aomine out of his daze. He felt gentleness envelop him despite the cold arms. His instinct told him to do something, so Aomine awkwardly returned the embrace by curling his tiny fingers around the dainty arms.

His simple reaction prompted a reaction from the lady. The lady pulled Aomine closer to her bosom and buried her face in Aomine's shoulder blade, her long crimson hair cascading down Aomine's shoulder. Aomine's chest swelled a little, and gosh, he had no idea why. He felt a splash of warm liquid wet his shoulder and his ears caught a dim whisper.

"Thank you for being Taiga's friend and making him smile again."

He remained dumbstruck.

"Stay with him. Cherish him while you still can."

Aomine widened his eyes in surprise. His heart ached. The feeling grew stronger when the lady let go of him. In the brief moment, Aomine caught a sad smile flashing across her pale face and it sent dread surging through his small body. The lady traipsed past him with light steps, as if dancing graciously, long skirt swaying in gentle motion, until Aomine no longer heard the footsteps.

His hand felt so heavy when he touched the door. But, those feelings disappeared as soon as he saw Kagami's smiling face.

"Hey," Kagami greeted him.

"Hey," he returned Kagami's greeting as he walked towards the bed. "Your mom?" his mind went back to the lady whom he'd met awhile ago.

Kagami blinked up at him. "Huh?"

"I saw a woman, looks like you."

Kagami titled his head in genuine confusion. His split brows scrunched up. "My mom... she's passed away years ago."

"Eh?"

"She's died years ago," Kagami repeated slowly.

Upon hearing Kagami's answer, Aomine whipped his head to the door, staring at it unblinking. Instead of fear, Aomine felt wistful and premonition course through his small frame. Her sad smile, her cold fingers, her crimson hair, every inch of her details resurfaced in his mind. Kagami's voice snapped his senses back, and Aomine turned to him again, putting on a smile. He gave Kagami his Nintendo DS and showed him his favorite game.

In the back of his mind, a question lingered around.

_Why did she meet him?_

However, the question soon slipped from his mind as time turned the pages of their story.

* * *

_If he knew what she knew, Aomine would've scurried away, he'd have brought his story to another different plot, different setting._

_If he knew what she knew, the ending would probably turn out differently._

_Or perhaps, it'd stay the same even if he knew it._

_Because in the end, the story has to be ended. Also, Aomine had no intention to leave his best friend (at all)._

* * *

**-New world-**

Aomine celebrated his new chapter of adolescence stage by proudly showing off his Teikou school uniform to Kagami with a broad stupid smile on his tanned face and a childish pose. Kagami gave him an indifferent look, slightly backing away, as if annoyed.

Aomine settled down on the chair, pouting. "C'mon, at least say something."

"Welcome to the nightmares. Brace yourself, calculus and mind-blowing experiments are coming in your way," Kagami mimicked a deep voice dramatically, hands spreading eagle, eyes close.

"Ha ha, thanks for the fucking jokes," said Aomine, keeping his face straight. He sank into his seat, folding his muscular arms over his broad chest. "You should be cheering for me, not making fun of me."

"I wanted to, but your face somewhat annoyed me."

"You're envy of my godly handsome face."

Kagami placed his large palm over his chiseled face. "Dear gods, how could I even befriend with a narcissistic?"

Aomine smirked. "No worries, Bakagami. I only show this side of me in front of you."

"Drop that nickname, Ahomine."

Aomine barked out a delighted laugh at Kagami's remark. Honestly, it was so pleasant to hear that nickname come out of Kagami's mouth. At first, it did annoy him, but after sharing a great friendship over years and countless visits it warmed his heart. Every words expelled out of Kagami's lips, either gentle praise or harsh curse, they had warmness and camaraderie lilt to them despite the gruffy voice.

Aomine cocked his head a little to take a good look at his best friend (he dared to claim Kagami as his best friend, judging how casually Kagami cursed him for successfully entering Teikou Junior High instead of congratulating him or showering him with beautiful praises) while listening to him complain over tasteless meals. He just realized how similar built they both possessed. It was so hard to notice it at first due to frequent meetings. Truthfully, Aomine wouldn't notice it if Satsuki had never pointed it out.

Aomine pondered if their meeting was mere a coincidence.

It was strange actually, how Kagami could build such a quite muscular body (similar with him, too, which he'd built over matches and practices) despite the illness nested inside his body. However, Aomine knew it was indeed possible after meeting Kagami's father a year before. Kagami had his father's look, large and intimidating body, even though his father had messy black locks framed his sculptured face instead of Kagami's unruly crimson.

Kagami's father wasn't always around to accompany Kagami. His job as a journalist demanded him to leave his son alone at the hospital frequently, but Kagami never complained or whined, knowing his father was trying his best to find a cure for him. Not just any cure, but a new healthy, suitable heart for him.

Aomine understood the situation, had offered himself to accompany Kagami going through this ordeal. It had shocked Satsuki of course. Aomine, the troublemaker had offered himself to stay by his friend's side. Impossible, yet he'd said it. Furthermore, at that moment, Aomine was only 12 when those words had exploded out of his mouth. But, Kagami's father had smiled down softly at him, those scalded black-pitched irises piercing into his navy ones, then he'd gone down on his knees and hands before the 12-years-old Aomine although there had been some whispers buzzing around them, forehead touching the floor and muttering 'I'm in your debt'.

_Thank you for everything_ had gone unsaid, but the 12-years-old Aomine had known better.

"Got something in my face?" Kagami asked suddenly, snapping Aomine back to the present.

Aomine cleared his throat, back of his hand over his mouth to hide his blush, embarrassed over the fact Kagami had caught him staring. "Naah... Nothing. Thinking, that's all."

"You? Thinking?" Kagami sounded disbelief. "Never thought you're capable of doing the thinking."

"Hey, I'm not stupid! What makes you think of me like that, huh?"

Kagami hummed thoughtfully. "Well, Momoi did complain a lot about your grades. She showed me your papers," then, he chuckled. "17 for Japanese literature? Seriously? What are you? A returnee?"

"Fuck the exam," Aomine waved it off. "Who cares about marks? As long as I can understand the message, nothing else matters."

"Apparently Momoi does."

"She can answer my papers if she cares so much about it. And do my homework too," he folded his arms behind his head, stretching his body due to sitting too long. "School is boring. Nothing is interesting about it except basketball."

"Ah, I remember Momoi told me Teikou Junior is well-known for its sports. How about the basketball team?"

That hooked Aomine's interest. He leaned closer, shoulders heaving up, a broad smile pulling his cheeks up. He went back to his childish old self again. "Super-duper great! Gotta pass the test to get in their team. And whoop~! Say what~~~? I've made into the first string!"

"Congrats, then," Kagami smiled.

Aomine added quickly, a bit too rushing in excitement. "But, they said this year is crazy. I heard some other freshmen make into the first string as well. It's a very rare occasion, they said."

"Rare? Miracle sounds better."

"I'd say miracle of rainbow."

Kagami raised a brow. "Why?"

"I saw them, those freshmen. Got weird hair colors, like a rainbow."

"Said someone who has a navy hair," Kagami stated in a flat monotone voice.

He stuck his tongue out. "You too, Bakagami. You've got red hair like the sunset."

Kagami backed away. "Wait a sec, since when this is about me? Don't drag me into this topic. It's about you. Your school, your life."

The light feelings enveloping Aomine disappeared in the blink of eye. His lips turned upside down. "Cut that off, Kagami. Don't talk like you're stranger in my life. You're part of my life."

Kagami smiled. A bitter smile. "You're the one who's experiencing it, going through it. Not me. I'm just staying here—"

"Not for ever!" Aomine yelled, thumping the table. Fury blazed in his midnight eyes. Aomine grinded his teeth. To hear Kagami say that really pissed him off. Aomine hated it. "You're going to pull this through, beat that stupid illness, and walk out from this scary hospital. Then, you're going to Teikou as well, and join the team. We'll stand at the same court and play together one day! I've promised you to bring you out from here, haven't I?"

Kagami's face registered the perplexity at first, then it softened into a smile. The soft smile Aomine always adored. "You're an idiot, Aomine."

Aomine hmph-ed, masking up his blush. "You're no better yourself."

* * *

The vending machine made a loud thud sound echoing along the hospital corridor once Aomine had pressed the green button. He fished the Pocari drink out, a wince escaped his lips when the coldness of the can clawed at his palm. Aomine held onto its mouth, and opened the drink, eliciting a 'psst' sound. He gulped it down in a single breath, savoring its taste sliding down his—

"Aomine-kun?"

Aomine spurt his drink violently, almost choking to death. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and whirled around to the voice irritably.

A pair of soothing powder blue eyes blinked up at him innocently.

"Tetsu?"

Tetsu, or Kuroko Tetsuya, his basketball teammate, kept his face blank. Unlike his other basketball teammates who were blessed with strong, intimidating presence and talents, this light blue haired male had a very weak presence and no talents. God knows how many times he'd almost caused him mini heart attacks (including their first meeting at the gym). Aomine made a mental note; never let this guy see Kagami without his consent, or he might kill Kagami.

"What are you doing here, Aomine-kun?"

"What are _you_?" Aomine swept his gaze over the petit body. Still dressed in the school uniform, pale hand clutching the bag. Perhaps he came right after the practice had ended.

"I came to visit my classmate. You?"

"My friend."

"I see," Tetsu pulled a tiny smile. "My classmate told me you're always seen loitering around here. My guess is your friend must be very important to you."

Aomine groaned while whirling the can a little to check its remaining. Empty. Even though they barely knew each other and only linked by 'teammate' bond, Tetsu always hit the bull's eye. Those blank eyes were sharp, not as sharp as Akashi's Emperor Eyes, but still sharp enough that they could read people like a book, and it irked him so much knowing Tetsu often used it on him.

He opened his mouth to deny it, but another idea sprung into his mind. Aomine immediately clamped his mouth shut and quirked his brow up, contemplating. Then, he started again, body leaning closer to Tetsu suggestively.

"Say, got some time?"

Tetsu's mouth hung a little in confusion. He replied, nonetheless. "Yes, why?"

Aomine angled his body along the corridor and threw the empty can into the bin 3 feet across his spot with an impressive precision, then pointed his thumb ahead. "Wanna meet my friend?"

His friend looked taken aback at first, then nodded assent. They began to walk towards Kagami's ward, and Aomine had to slow down his pace so Tetsu could catch up with him. They were chattering away about practices, about matches and the conversation was halted when Aomine stopped frozen abruptly in front of the door, surprised midnight eyes glued on the small window on the door.

"Aomine-kun?"

He heard Tetsu call out to him, but he didn't listen. He zeroed in on Kagami and Satsuki inside the ward, talking. He saw Satsuki shove a piece of paper into Kagami's hands, and Kagami peer at it, brows knitted together in frown. He watched as Kagami dragged his palm over his face, then mouthed something to Satsuki. His stomach somewhat plummeted when Satsuki shook her head, frown lines marring her forehead.

Aomine couldn't move from his spot despite Tetsu's worry voice kept nagging at his ears. While he was still in the process of thinking and deciphering their body language, the door slid open and he was faced, unprepared, with a surprised Satsuki and dumbfounded Kagami.

"Dai-chan?"

Aomine's brain was working fast to make up an excuse or form a stupid remark like he often did. But, his mouth refused to move.

Fortunately, Tetsu was quick to pick up the situation. He slipped forward between them and bowed courteously."Good evening."

His greeting was returned with a loud shrill from Satsuki. Aomine's mind clicked. _Kagami...!_ He peered inside over Satsuki's head at the bed with thundering heart.

Kagami was fine. He was indeed shocked by Tetsu's sudden debut as well, wide-eyed and mouth gaped open, but fine. Still alive, still breathing, the machine was still beeping noisily.

Letting out a sigh of relief, Aomine moseyed past his stupefied cousin into the ward, barely murmuring an introduction of 'He's Tetsu, my basketball teammate' to her. He heard Satsuki's annoying voice whispering apologies to Tetsu before scolding him and off for her duty, but he didn't care. His midnight eyes glimpsed Kagami slipping the paper under the pillow. Aomine let it slide for this time. He had another agenda. He caught Tetsu by his slender wrist and dragged him over to Kagami.

"My teammate, Tetsu," said Aomine to Kagami as he pushed Tetsu closer to the bed. Tetsu almost stumbled forward, so he frowned at him. But Aomine shrugged it off dismissively, not caring if he might piss Tetsu off or labeled as selfish bastard for suddenly shoving an introduction without both Kagami and Tetsu's consent.

All he wanted now was to bring Kagami into his world. He wanted Kagami to be inside his world, his story as well.

And to his surprise, Kagami cracked a smile. "I'm Kagami Taiga," to which Tetsu replied with 'I'm Kuroko Tetsuya, nice to meet you.'

His heart swelled with satisfaction witnessing the casual handshake between his shadow and his best friend. He succeeded in broadening Kagami's horizon.

Also, overwhelmed by happiness, Aomine had totally forgotten about the paper under Kagami's pillow.

* * *

Ever since that day, Tetsu began to play a major role in their story. On court, Tetsu paired up with him to defeat their opponent, but off court, Tetsu teamed up with Kagami to provoke him. Aomine seriously started to question his decision on introducing Tetsu to Kagami.

He was still questioning his decision while digging inside his brain to counter back Tetsu and Kagami's snarky comment about his IQ. Tetsu was sitting on the plushy chair smiling across Kagami's bed at him. Aomine felt his head throb at the smile.

"People make mistakes, you know that," Aomine shot back.

"Yes, they do," Tetsu nodded. "But, miscalculating 3 times 3 6 is a stupid mistake. Especially when it leads you to 0 mark for a 15 marks question."

"Exams. Nervous. Normal."

"It could've been avoided if you stayed behind to check your answer instead of going straight to the rooftop taking nap until the exam ended."

"Wait, you left early?" Kagami cut in. "Idiot."

"I don't want to hear that from you, Bakagami."

"I'm not the one here who left the exam early and got 0 for miscalculating multiples of three," he parried effortlessly.

"Exaggerating," Aomine accused. "It was 25, not 0."

"Still failed. Same thing."

Tetsu's cell phone rang halting their argument. Tetsu murmured an apology and bowed to excuse himself. Kagami nodded in reply and his softened crimson eyes followed Tetsu's pacing across the ward to the door. Aomine stayed quiet studying his best friend's expression.

"You seem to like him," said Aomine flatly once he was convinced Tetsu was out from the earshot.

"He's okay, I guess," Kagami shrugged.

"You like him, then."

Kagami rose a brow, then frowned a little. "What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing."

His best friend let out a sigh of epic proportion. "He _is _okay, Aomine. No hidden meaning, no need to read between the line. Kuroko _is _okay. Period."

"Okay," Aomine reclined on his chair and threw his head to side, hands stuffed inside the pocket pants, averting his gaze away from Kagami's. Despite the casual answer and straight face, inside Aomine almost jumped in joy. He had no idea why, but Kagami's brief explanation brought relief suffusing all over him.

"You, on the other hand." His thought was cut off by Kagami's suspicious tone. "You call him by his given name."

Aomine looked back clueless at him. "Yeah, and?"

Kagami didn't continue. His lips quirked up in frown, then he brought his gaze to the window wordlessly. Aomine raised a brow and sidled closer to the bed. He placed his hand on Kagami's stiff shoulder. Tingling sensation traveled across his body when he felt Kagami's warmth spread beneath his palm.

"Kagami?"

Kagami refused to turn his head.

A weird feeling shot through him, and Aomine _had_ to brought Kagami facing him by taking a hold of his chin. Kagami's eyes darted away. Aomine could see hues of pink dusting across Kagami's cheeks. He didn't know which one was ringing louder; his very own heartbeat or that stupid annoying beeping sound, as they sounded pretty much the same in his ears.

There were so much things Aomine wanted to do (no, he wasn't really sure what was it, to be honest), to tell Kagami (though Aomine actually had no idea what he wanted to tell him) but they came like a crushing wave, rendering his mind garbled. So Aomine resolved into resting his forehead on Kagami's and held his hands instead. It was so nerve-wreaking knowing they were breathing the same air.

One idea came.

"I... Me and Tetsu... we are nothing."

Kagami nodded numbly.

Aomine felt obliged to explain further. "He's... just a friend. Nothing special."

Kagami nodded again.

"He...he _is_ okay, too."

Kagami's crimson eyes lit back to life, staring into his midnight's. Aomine felt air rush out of his lungs through his mouth clashing with those beautiful eyes, both his and Kagami's heartbeat (beeping sound) were ringing harmonically in his ears like music. Any other sounds around the hospital were chased out of their bubbles as they were drowning deeper and deeper into their own world. Something warm and pleasant pulled their faces closer. Aomine's stomach quivered in anticipation when his lips ghostly touched Kagami's—

The door was slid open with a loud thud, and dear lords, Aomine _had_ to jump back to his seat in a split second and go rigid with hands clamping his pants. Kagami also turned his head away to the window.

Tetsu's voice came from the door. "Did I miss something?"

Aomine didn't turn his head to Tetsu, shaking his head way too quickly to his liking and might raise Tetsu's suspicious thoughts; meanwhile Kagami kept his attention the window, as if there was an unidentified object flying past the window that had kept his gaze glued to it.

Tetsu hummed knowingly. "I see..."

Damn, Aomine thought.

* * *

Aomine's forehead bruised badly. He'd lost counts how many times he'd bumped into the poles, walls, doorframes, and even trees that day. There was one time he'd almost fallen into a drain. If it had not been because of Kise's loud shriek, he'd have found himself sprawling in the hospital bed that night.

That incident at the hospital—the almost kiss scene lingered around in his mind for past few days. He didn't know why his body had moved of their own accord that day. Sure, he was aware of the weird sensation creeping up through him every time he saw Kagami's smile, listened to Kagami's laughter, brushed fingers against Kagami's.

But he never expected it—it—It'd be love!

Even worse, it was Midorima, who was the densest person (possibly) in this world about romance, had pointed it out after witnessing him making friends with the wall (he'd said; "His love life has taken his mind away"—so Shakespeare-like, Midorima, Aomine had thought). And Murasakibara's childish comment had backed Midorima up ("Mine-chin, introduce your girlfriend to us or each day you delay it you have to pay me with a bar of chocolate") proved it had been irrefutable after all.

Fortunately, Akashi chose not to comment anything, but again, Aomine believed it was completely unnecessary as Akashi's look had spoken louder for him. Like hell he could ignore those piercing scarlet eyes boring holes at the back of his head studying him closely.

And Tetsu... _fuck you_. He hated that small teasing smile each time he walked past Tetsu. Annoying shadow.

Aomine knew his misery wouldn't end unless he does something about it. Besides, he could feel awkwardness hanging in the air every time he visited his best friend at the hospital. Kagami wouldn't look straight into his eyes, Kagami would subconsciously go timid out of sudden and trip his words a lot. Oh, how much Aomine despised it (the atmosphere).

That's how he found himself seeing Kise one evening before the practice at the changing locker room to seek his help. Kise was blinking up quickly at him, Teikou uniform sweater in midway on his honed chest when Aomine suddenly blurted out the question.

Kise took off his shirt and rummaged around the locker to find a clean shirt. "Aominecchi is asking me how to confess?" his voice was muffled as he dove into the locker deeper. He backed away with a white shirt in his hands and squealed; "I'm so happy Aominecchi finally wants to come clean! Our Aominecchi has grown up~! I'm so proud of you~!"

Aomine leaned his side against the cold locker with crossed hands, rolling eyes. "Don't make a fuss over it, stupid. Just answer the goddamned question."

The blonde slipped into the shirt. "I have to ask Aominecchi one question, though."

"What?"

"What kind of person is she? Timid? Bold?"

"Why?"

Kise waved his hand dramatically. "So I can help Aominecchi, of course!"

Aomine contemplated for a moment. "Well, fine, I think. Loud, harsh, but sometimes can be angelic too," then, he snapped his fingers in Kise's face. "Ah, yeah, stupid too."

"Wow, your type is really odd. Sounds like you too, minus that angelic part, obviously," Kise inched closer with a skeptical look. "Or you've fallen in love with yourself?"

He peevishly pushed Kise's face away. "I'm not Narcissus, idiot."

Kise laughed cheerfully. "Big word just came out of Aominecchi's mouth! Grande~!"

"Answer the question," he demanded.

"Okay, okay, okay," Kise help up his hands in surrender. "Let me see..." the long index finger tapped his chin thoughtfully. "Since Aominecchi said she could be dense, I think it's better for Aominecchi to confess to her right away. Tell her directly, straight to the point. No hiding, no curtains. Just say 'I love you' in her face," he twittered confidently with a broad smile on his face, eyes closed, chest heaved up in proud.

Great, nice, and simple. It sounded so freaking easy he could cry, and it should be easy doing it as well.

Except Aomine's mind had set it was _impossible_.

* * *

Aomine made his way through the hospital, taking the stairs when he could take elevators, making deliberate wrong turns, graciously allowing others to walk before him at every opportunity, particularly if they were patients moving at a turtle's pace with walking frames or wheel chair. If it wasn't because of the ice-creams in the plastic bag were, in fact, melting and a trail of water drops shadowed his step behind him, it'd probably take him forever to get to Kagami's ward.

He placed his hand on the door, taking a few deep breaths to muster up any bravery residing inside him. He tried to come up with any stupid remark or greeting to lighten the awkward atmosphere between them, but none came. He mentally kicked himself for it. Knowing any further hesitancy would rob his confidence away, Aomine slid the door open.

There Kagami was, sitting upright in the bed, gazing mindlessly at the reddish city. Splashes of red-orange leaves here and there made the city seem to be livelier and merrier. Autumn was approaching closer, Aomine guessed.

Kagami's attention was yanked away from the city by the dim thud of the closing door. Kagami turned to him, then trailed his gaze down to the plastic bag Aomine was carrying. "Hey," Kagami's voice was strained.

"...hey," _crap_. His too. Way to lighten the atmosphere, Ahomine, he mentally chastised himself. He was desperate looking for a light topic to initiate a casual conversation. "I... bring ice-creams for us," he shoved the plastic bag in Kagami's face awkwardly.

Thank goodness Kagami was a freaking glutton; his face lit up whenever he heard 'food' (except hospital meals) and the ice-creams did a great job at distracting him from the awkward atmosphere. He took the plastic bag from Aomine and peered into it.

Kagami picked the strawberry flavored ice-cream and Aomine got the chocolate flavored.

The ice-cream's magic really worked as Kagami started to talk to him casually, whining about hospital tasteless meals, spitting out curses when Aomine told him he was such a spoiled brat albeit his words were disoriented due to almost numb tongue.

"Gosh, this ice-cream is freaking cold!" Kagami whined.

He smiled. "It _is _ice-cream, Bakagami."

"My tongue 's numb," then, he eyed the ice-cream in Aomine's hand. Aomine shot him a question look. "Tastes good?" Kagami inquired.

Aomine looked at his ice-cream, then back at Kagami's eyes, thinking. "Wanna try?"

Kagami nodded quickly like a kid.

"Stay still."

Kagami looked perplexed, yet he did as he was told to. Aomine took a small bite on his ice-cream and scooted over closer to Kagami, looming over him. Kagami opened his mouth a little in surprise at Aomine's sudden advance, hand on Aomine's chest, and before he could react, Aomine had closed the distance between them.

Aomine was surprised how soft Kagami's lips were. Kagami had parted his lips due to the shock from earlier, hence Aomine had an easy access to glide his tongue in, pushing the remaining of cold ice-cream along. He smeared the ice-cream along Kagami's teeth and tongue. The sweetness of chocolate and strawberry fused with Kagami's unique taste, which he couldn't quite put his finger on, yet he liked it, liked it so much he craved for more.

Surprisingly, Kagami didn't put up any protest either. He seemed to lean closer and closer to his body, playing along. Aomine could feel the melting ice-cream in his hand dripping, but the brushing tongues and delicious moans from Kagami riveted his attention away from the sticky liquid to the kiss. A large hand in his Teikou jersey pulled him closer, and Aomine was more than willing to deepen the kiss.

So sweet, so heavenly, so intoxicating Aomine could never get enough of it.

At this moment, Aomine hated the fact he was a merely human and he needed oxygen to live. The annoying beeping machine was screaming too, telling him Kagami was also starving for oxygen. Reluctantly and against his own will, Aomine pulled away from the kiss and drank in a gulp of cold air to fulfill his needs.

Gazing at his best friend(?), Aomine was enchanted by Kagami's flushed face, crimson irises dilated, lips coated with glistening saliva, mouth ajar to accommodate faster breath, chest heaving in a fast tempo. He ghostly caressed Kagami's pink cheek, admiring the sight.

Kagami whispered. "I like..."

He didn't seem he could continue his words, so Aomine took a guess. "...the ice-cream?"

"...the kiss, and you."

With that, his grip on the ice-cream loosened and it fell helplessly on the floor, so did Kagami's. Aomine climbed up the bed and gently pushed Kagami down. Looming over his newly found lover, Aomine expelled a breathy confession; "...me too."

The strawberry and chocolate flavored ice-creams were left forgotten melting on the floor as they swoop in for another long, passionate kiss.

* * *

**-Climax laced with Romance and Darkness-**

Now, they'd declared their relationship (to Satsuki and Tetsu), Aomine was comfortable to share any secrets or stories he had with his best friend slash new lover. Like one time, he'd shoved Mai-chan's photo collection in Kagami's face, and _sweet_, he loved the face Kagami had made that time; red-beet! Also, he'd told Kagami he'd tried an experiment, which he'd feed a stray dog on Satsuki's cooking, then he'd rushed to the nearest veterinary seeing the dog's pale face. Kagami had burst into laughter at that story.

But, mostly, they'd be smooching until Satsuki burst into the ward in a heartbeat and kicked him off of Kagami's bed (ouch. See? Bossy, nosy nurse), or he'd be telling Kagami about the match he'd had, about the opponent, about the tournament, everything related to basketball. And Kagami had been so responsive to his stories excited him more and more.

However, as reddish leaves rained down on earth, Aomine's exciting stories became less frequent and colder like the cold temperature ambiance. He had nothing to share with Kagami but complain over his piling homework and Satsuki's horrible cooking.

One day, Aomine came visiting him with a grim look. Kagami hadn't said anything, kept watching as Aomine traipsed over, putting down the rail on the bed, and landed his head on Kagami's outstretched thigh, half his body slumped over the bed while sitting on the chair in an awkward position.

"You're gonna hurt your neck like that, idiot," regardless his words, Kagami ruffled the navy locks.

Aomine breathed out a sigh.

"Wanna talk about it?"

Aomine remained silent.

"I'm always here when you need someone to talk to."

Simple words, but touched his heart greatly. He snuggled closer into Kagami's warmth. Words came albeit muffled. "It's getting boring."

"Hm?"

"Basket, it's boring."

"What's happened?"

"They gave up," he whispered. "Every time I play a little better than them, they give up. Just like that, It's so frustrating. So annoying," his vocal chord was stiff. Pictures of his opponent's despair look flooded through his mind. Their frozen body, their broken spirits, their lifeless eyes, Aomine remembered them all.

He continued. "Is it wrong to play a little harder?" his voice cracked.

Kagami caressed his cheek. Kagami's gentle touch left a trail of warmness on his skin, soothing his crushed heart. "Don't give up," he said with a soft smile. "One day, there will be someone who is strong enough to beat you."

Aomine widened his eyes at Kagami's remark, then let out small chuckles. "Funny, Tetsu also said the same thing."

* * *

Indeed, he'd promised Kagami he wouldn't give up. Aomine went to the practices and matches Teikou held. The air around the gym had grown gloomier and gloomier each day, laden with his own harsh words and piercing screams. His patience and endurance were wearing thin every time those fucking faggots failed to meet his expectation, or at least stopped him from scoring another score.

He also began to notice something shifted within the Kiseki members. How Murasakibara mercilessly pushed other players out of his way, Midorima became grumpier and grumpier, Kise was now often lost from practice and went for photoshoot instead, Akashi somehow seemed to have his own inner conflict that no one could interfere, and Tetsu... his smile had gone.

With the frustration building up inside him and hopes fading away, Aomine knew without Kagami as his anchor, his sanity would have slipped away.

He reached his limit when one day, under the open rainy skies, Sanada-san had offered him an unexpected options; he may skip practices as long as he plays in the match. To other people, it might be a great, privileged offer, but to Aomine, it was cheap. Too cheap. As if now, he was playing only for the sake of victory.

Then, Tetsu came confronting him, asking him to get back to the practice.

They argued, then. At the peak of their heated argument, Aomine had had enough. That was it. Over limit.

"I don't remember how to receive your pass anymore."

His voice was wavering. His chest felt constricted. Aomine was at the verge of tears, yet his ego blinked them away. While Tetsu... he was so shocked, then stormed off.

Aomine watched morosely as his shadow—his former shadow's silhouette disappeared into the grayish mist of pelting rain. His chest hurt, hurt so much he didn't know how to ease it up. One thought came across his mind. One name.

_Taiga_.

With Kagami's name ringing in his ears, Aomine sprinted to the hospital as fast as his legs could carry him, ignoring sharp raindrops piercing into his skin. They hurt like hell, but it was nothing compared to his aching heart. Aomine rounded the corners, bumping shoulders with some pedestrians, jumping over the rail, taking the shortcuts until he arrived at the hospital, blast of cold air of the air-conditioner punching him in the face.

He bolted through the entrance, the stairs, the corridor until he saw Kagami's ward without even gulping down a breath. His hand yanked the door open, revealing a nurse placing a thermometer in Kagami's ear.

But, he didn't look at the shocked nurse. His whole attention was focused on Kagami, and Kagami alone. Aomine chanted Kagami's name between his heavy pants. "...Taiga, Taiga, Taiga, Taiga..." while inching closer to the bed one step at the time with water dripping down his face, his drenched shirt to the floor.

The nurse seemed to understand the situation, quickly packed up her file and papers and shuffled out of the room after muttering 'Have a nice day' to Kagami. Kagami smiled at her as a return.

Then, Kagami stretched out his arm in Aomine's direction without uttering any word.

Like a spell, Aomine was drawn to Kagami. He took Kagami's hand and brought it up to his face, sobbing. Kagami pulled him closer to his warmth, allowing him to climb up the bed and cramming his large built into the limited space, neither commenting nor yelling for wetting his hospital gown and bed.

Aomine curled up awkwardly in Kagami's embrace. He sobbed. "I give up."

Kagami didn't say anything.

"I don't want to play basket anymore."

Silence.

"I hate basketball. I don't want to play anymore. I give up. I'm tired. I hate this..." he continued bursting out his emotions, his frustration, and Kagami didn't even interfere him at all. Kagami embraced him tighter each words escaping him.

"I give up, Taiga..." his voice dropped at the very last of the syllable, fingers curling tighter around Kagami's arm. Time seemed to crawl slower after the earnest confession had surged out of his mouth. Companionable silence befell between them with only the sound of rain pelting against the window as their music.

Finally, Kagami responded. He breathed out a long, whistling breath. "Please do not give up on basketball," he whispered.

Aomine tensed up at his request.

"I know I'm being selfish right now, but you've made me fall in love with basketball from your stories, and I don't want to lose that now. You're the reason why I love basketball. If you give up on it now, I don't know what to do."

Aomine looked up at him. "But, I..."

"Please, Daiki. I need this. _You _need this. If you can't do it for yourself, do it for me."

Dear lords, what did Kagami have done to him? Listening to Kagami's plea made him weak. No way he could say no hearing Kagami's shaking voice while looking into his glassy crimson eyes. Kagami affected his life so greatly that he might become his slave if Kagami ever wanted to.

He looped his arms around Kagami's body. He murmured agree into Kagami's shoulder. Kagami's shoulder felt a lot lighter, then. Aomine hugged him tighter and sobbed into the crook of his shoulder blade. "Wished you were there..."

Aomine felt a gentle pat on his back and Kagami smile against his broad shoulder. Kagami replied; "I'm here now."

Conflicted feelings rushed through him, and Aomine couldn't sort them into a coherent whole anymore. Love, desperation, frustration, exasperation consumed him. One moment he was hugging Kagami, a second later he found Kagami lay underneath him, imprisoned by his long hands.

"I need you, I want you, I love you."

Just like that, Kagami pulled him down to press a long kiss on his lips, warm hands in the lock of navy blue hair, and gave what Aomine wanted, what Aomine needed.

_Him and his love_.

...

The next day, he played in the match, but not Tetsu. And soon, Tetsu disappeared from their story, leaving a resignation letter on Akashi's desk.

* * *

Entering Touou High opened a new chapter in Aomine's story. New jersey, new teammates, new environment.

From the last discussion they'd had among the Kiseki, they now had scattered around Japan. Some of them stayed in the same district while some were so far away. Meanwhile, Tetsu... from the last time Aomine had heard, he joined Seirin team, same district as him. Even though Tetsu's school wasn't that far from his school, they rarely spoke to each other, both fully aware of their friendship gradually whittling away. The fact Seirin had just lost to Touou didn't help lighten their strained relationship either.

Kagami was the only link they shared now.

He sometimes bumped into Tetsu at the hospital, but said nothing except a simple hi. No banters, no laughter, no jabbing sides like they'd used to do.

However, today it was a bit different. Somewhat he caught himself having a conversation with his former shadow. Tetsu was looking up at him with those determined eyes he'd not seen for long time.

"Haven't give up, eh?" It wasn't his intention to mock him, Tetsu didn't deserve such a shitty treatment, but he couldn't help it. That stupid jerk attitude had etched to his body for so long and he couldn't get rid of it no matter how many times he'd tried.

Aomine wondered how the hell Kagami could stand with him. If he were Kagami, he'd scurried away by now.

Tetsu shook his head. "It was hard, losing to you. But now Seirin has grown stronger and Kiyoshi-senpai has come back. We won't lose again next time we meet, Aomine-kun."

Aomine snickered. "We'll see."

With that, Tetsu walked away. For some unknown reason, Tetsu's resolution had ignited something inside him, but he didn't know why. Aomine pivoted on his heels, heading to Kagami's ward.

He found Kagami in his bed, reading a book. "Hey there."

Kagami smiled at him warmly. "Hey there. Kuroko just left."

He sauntered towards the chair and settled down. "Saw him. He looks good."

"Better," Kagami corrected him. "He told me everything. About his team and new friends. Sounds like he's enjoying himself there," his finger flicked another colored page.

"Good for him, then," he bent forward to Kagami's bed and flopped half of his body on it. He titled up his head to match their gazes.

"How about you?" Kagami looked at him.

Aomine groaned. "Same things. Nothing much."

Kagami heaved a sigh. "You skipped practice again?"

Aomine didn't answer. He didn't have to, knowing Kagami had known the answer. He'd picked up the habit since middle school, and Kagami had scolded him so many times, yet he remained the same. No changes at all.

"You shouldn't do that, Ahomine," Kagami bonked his head lightly, then kissed in an attempt to ease up the pain, even though Aomine hadn't felt anything but a gentle touch. Aomine pulled a tiny smile. Kagami was a freaking angel after all.

"What's that comic about?" Aomine steered their conversation, hoping not to prolonge the gloomy subject further.

Kagami brought his gaze back to the comic in his hands. "Dad sent it here. A Marvel comic. English."

"No fucking way. You can understand English?"

"Yes way, although half of it I still don't understand," Kagami grinned smugly. "You have no idea how it feels to listen to English drama they broadcast at the cafeteria. Every fucking single day, too."

"You have my condolences, Bakagami."

Kagami laughed merrily at the _sympathy_. "Anyway, this comic is about a superhero."

He leaned in. "Superhero? Iron Man? Hulk?"

"Naah... Deadpool."

Aomine jerked up a little. "Who's that?"

"Don't know. He seems odd too," Kagami pointed at a picture of red-black mask guy, whom Aomine thought that was the superhero Kagami mentioned about. "He's immortal."

"Kind of cool," he cooed.

"It says here he was a rat lab and diagnosed as brain death."

"What the fuck is brain death?"

Kagami shrugged, turning to another page. "Not sure. I asked Momoi. She said something like your brain stop functioning but you're still alive, breathing. Your heart is still working too."

"Zombie," he concluded.

"Not really. You can't move, then eat someone's brain to make it work again."

"Immobile zombie, then."

Kagami sighed. "You're hopeless."

"I come up with a good hypothesis, and you know that too," Aomine shifted closer to Kagami. "I prefer Iron Man, anyway. He defines the real meaning of superhero. A billionaire, genius, handsome, playboy. That's how superheros supposed to be!"

"This world is gonna ruin one day having too many cocky superheros," said Kagami flatly. "I like Loki better."

"He ain't superhero!"

"I know, but I can't help it. He's wicked—"

Their quarrel continued echoing the room that day, occasionally laughter filling in. Aomine liked the moment. It'd been awhile Aomine hadn't felt so easy and great.

...

That night, by coincidence, Aomine came across an article about brain death on the Internet. He squinted at the bright screen to find simple words or keywords within lines of small strokes to sum up the whole article. But his lashes felt so heavy and he ended up sleeping uncomfortably in front of his laptop till the dawn broke.

* * *

Aomine spent most of his summer holiday visiting Kagami at the hospital. As much as he wanted to bring Kagami out of the stupid white building, he wasn't allowed to as Kagami's condition sometimes worsened. It scared him when he had to witness it before his own eyes.

Kagami almost couldn't breathe, hand clutched his heart, face contorted in agonizing pain. His heartbeat picked up so fast that the machine beeped warningly Aomine couldn't forget its high-pitched sound. The nurses and doctor scuffled into the ward and Aomine was dragged away with the help of two male nurses as he refused to leave Kagami's side. He banged the door, begging, but they had hounded his lover. He could only watch helplessly through the small window on the door as the medical team tried their best to save his lover's life.

When it was finally over, Aomine stayed by Kagami's side, holding his hand for hours while whispering prayers to gods whom he almost didn't believe in before, and now he invested his lone time to do trade-offs with them for Kagami's health.

Relief washed over him seeing Kagami finally crack open his eyes. He leaned forward to press a kiss on the chapped lips. "'Morning, sleepyhead." Although it was clearly dark outside.

Kagami smiled. "Morning to you too."

"You scared the hell outta me," he ruffled Kagami's unruly hair. It felt so soft against his calloused palm.

"Sorry," Kagami smiled bitterly.

"Just... don't do that again, 'kay? I can't imagine living without you."

Kagami didn't say anything.

* * *

Winter Cup came with its glory and glittering spotlights. Surprise came and he found his school having a match—or he should call it a rematch—against Seirin at the very first round. Tetsu's face was so determined he could see the old Tetsu self reflecting in his powder blue eyes.

"I'm going to defeat you, Aomine-kun," Tetsu voice was clear and firm.

Aomine just smirked at his declaration of war and walked away. Inside, he felt tingling, as if Kagami was watching over him somewhere.

...

It was blur, and Aomine couldn't remember the whole match thoroughly. All he could recall was Tetsu had blazed and faded throughout the match brilliantly, giving his best and never giving up even though they'd met the dead end.

All Aomine knew was he'd heard the whistle, he'd seen the scoreboard show Seirin 101 Touou 100 and his teammates' despair looks. Then, his journey rolled on blurry again, his heart felt so empty as his legs carried him mindlessly to the hospital.

At the hospital, Kagami patted the bed to gesture him to come over, and Aomine absently complied him without muttering a word. He sat on the chair while Kagami reached out to him to capture him into his arms.

"I saw the match on the tv," Kagami started with a whisper. "It was a good match."

Oh...

Kagami added. "I saw you. You were enjoying yourself."

"I still lost to him," replied Aomine.

"Doesn't matter as long as you enjoyed yourself. Did it feel good?"

Aomine looked up at him, smiling. "Honestly, not really. Felt like a shit. But a quickie to cheer me up sounds good too."

"Gosh, there's any other thing you think about except sex?" though, there was a broad grin plastered on Kagami's face.

"Yeah, you."

Kagami was silent at first. He still had that tiny smile that made Aomine's breathe hitch. With a small nod, he said; "Fine, you've got yourself one today."

* * *

His story was full with surprises. The very next day, Tetsu had rang him to meet him at the nearest court to teach him how to shoot. Begrudgingly, Aomine went to see his former shadow for the sake of Kagami (Kagami's face had brightened up like a kid got his Christmas present knowing Tetsu finally was willing to speak to him again).

While Tetsu was shooting hoops and he was watching Tetsu closely, Tetsu suddenly spoke up.

"I've been wanting to say this," said Tetsu, powder blue eyes hadn't left the hoop.

Aomine threw him a quizzical look. "What?"

Tetsu hesitated, bringing the ball close to his chest. "Kagami-kun... is he really fine?"

"He's fine. Still eat like a pig."

"Like fine, _fine_?"

"What are you trying to say here, Tetsu?" he wasn't in the mood to beat around the bush. He was sensitive when it came to Kagami.

"Last time I saw him, he... looked skinnier," Tetsu shrugged. "I don't know, perhaps it was my imagination after not seeing him for so long. It just...feels uneasy to see him like that."

Aomine waved off dismissively. "Naah... you're thinking too much. He's fine. Just keep shooting, will you? You've got another match tomorrow."

Despite his denials, Tetsu's words got him thinking hard.

* * *

**-The trigger-**

Each day, Tetsu's words ate him up. Now Tetsu had pointed it out, Aomine couldn't help noticing every inch of Kagami was eaten away by his illness. Kagami's deep voice became gruffier, his movement became slower and weaker, the bags under his eyes, his sunken cheeks. He could see Kagami's body scream pain and death.

Aomine bit his bottom lip. No, he could never let this happen. He'd promised Kagami he'd take Kagami out of this dull world and help him live his life. Kagami didn't deserve this fate, this ending. He deserved a better life, a better story. He wanted to show Kagami the world he'd seen. So, one day, Aomine brought a thick coat for Kagami and dragged Kagami out of the hospital against Kagami's consent, of course.

Kagami seemed to be nervous at first, but once his legs touched the pavement, cold wind of the winter slicing through his unruly crimson hair, the fear on his face vanished. A broad smile played across his face instead.

"This..." Kagami's voice trailed off as he scanned the lively surroundings, as if burning them into his mind.

Aomine smirked smugly at Kagami's childish excited face, and led their way to the nearest court. There, he picked up the orange basketball he'd hidden earlier under the bench and passed it to Kagami. Kagami gave him a baffled look. Aomine pointed his thumb at the hoop. "Shoot."

Hesitancy drifted across his face a second, then Kagami placed the ball on his palms and pushed it gently. Just like that, it curved beautifully and went straight into the hoop. One score for Kagami.

"Wow, you're good at this," Aomine rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

"I totally didn't expect for that. Guess I'm talented too."

"Oi, don't be too cocky, Bakagami. Beat me first before saying that."

"Bring it on, Ahomine."

They began to play a simple game; who can score the most within five minutes. Aomine kept his eyes on Kagami. He enjoyed watching his lover smile goofily even though sometimes his shooting missed. Never crossed his mind such a childish, simple game with his lover could bring happiness brimming over his heart. He smiled broadly that it hurt his cheeks, but Aomine was too happy to care about it.

Kagami turned to him with the ball in his hands. He was smiling like an idiot, yet Aomine loved that idiotic smile. Only Kagami could look amazing with that stupid smile on. Kagami walked towards him. "Hey, I think it's your turn—"

Then, Kagami suddenly froze to his spot, eyes going huge. Aomine was startled at the sight. A second later, Kagami fell on the floor, shattering the sweet moment they were having. Panic erupted through Aomine. He leaped to Kagami's side and turned him over.

That look again. Dread slid through his body seeing that look on Kagami's face.

Kagami turned as pale as snow, hands clutching his heart dearly. Veins were popping out visibly along his slightly tanned neck. He was breathing raggedly. His face crumpled up and Kagami had his eyes screwed shut.

_No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no._

Aomine reflexively fumbled in his pocket for his phone. He set his free hand on Kagami's shoulder, spitting soothing words out albeit he doubted they actually were soothing words. His thumb punched a button—thank gods Satsuki had assigned her number on speed dial—while Aomine brought his face closer to Kagami.

"Stay with me, Taiga. Stay with me. You're gonna be fine," his voice was shaking. So did his hands. "Stay with me. I'm here with you, okay?"

Kagami moaned painfully. And Aomine hated that sound coming from his lover.

One ring. Two rings. Three rings.

_Gosh, so fucking slow!_ Aomine took a look at his phone. The screen was showing it still dialing. _C'mon, pick it up._ His eyes darted around looking for any pedestrian happened to walk by, but none. He cursed at the bad luck.

Kagami's grip on his arm grew tighter, riveting his attention back to him. Aomine gave a quick kiss on Kagami's forehead. "Don't worry, you'll be fine. I promise. Just stay with me—"

"_Dai-chan?"_

At last...

Words exploded out in a breathless scream. "Come here quick, Satsuki! I need your help. Kagami... he's having another attack! Please, Satsuki, I don't know what to do! Quick! Help him, Satsuki. Help Taiga—"

Aomine never let go of Kagami's hand until an ambulance came.

* * *

Aomine watched his lover sleep in the ward through the window. Guilty swamped him he couldn't bring himself to step into the ward even though Tetsu had encouraged him. It was his fault for bringing Kagami out, it was his fault for inviting him playing basket. This wouldn't have happened if Aomine hadn't dragged him out.

After the attack, Kagami didn't open his eyes. He slid into coma. He was hooked up with myriad of machines, even greater in number than Aomine used to see. The doctor had warned him and Kagami's father there was possibility of Kagami never waking up anymore, judging from how weak his heart had become.

Kagami's father... Aomine avoided meeting him. He was too scared and coward to see his father. Kagami's father would've blamed him for what had happened to his son. Aomine had foreseen that. But, the fate is a bastard and he bumped into Kagami's father one afternoon. Aomine couldn't see any escape route anymore, so he surrendered and allowed himself to be punched or kicked or whatsoever Kagami's father wanted to do to him.

Surprisingly, Kagami's father embraced him instead. Aomine went stiff inside his arms.

"Thank you for making Taiga smile."

Tears pooled at the corner of his eyes. "But, it was my fault—"

Kagami's father pulled away from the embrace and looked into his midnight eyes. "No, I don't blame you. You brought him out of his hospital, and it's been his dream to step out of this hospital. You're brave to do it, while I'm a coward, keeping him locked here even though I know well Taiga wanted nothing but see the world," he smiled. "And for that, thank you so much."

His speech broke Aomine's heart more and more. No, Kagami's father didn't deserve this. Kagami didn't deserve this. They didn't deserve this. They were nice people. They deserved a good life, not this.

It was supposed to be him to have this kind of life. A troublemaker since young, keeping him and Satsuki in troubles, never be grateful to what the life had provided him, whining over Satsuki's horrible cooking, complaining over little, unchallenging matches, making fuss over small things, pushing his friends away. It was him who should—

_Deadpool..._

Without uttering any words, Aomine whirled around and stormed off to his house.

* * *

**-She, again-**

His reflected image in the mirror seemed to mock him. Aomine dropped his gaze on the sink, on the two notes he'd placed there.

For past few days, Aomine had skipped his classes and buried himself inside avalanche of medical articles and books he'd borrowed from both school and public library. He'd stolen Kagami's confidential file from the hospital as well—being as a troublemaker he was, Aomine had no problem at stealing and breaking in. Of course, it had worried his cousin greatly, but Aomine had shut her away by locking himself in his bedroom.

Now, he was debating doing it again. Aomine shifted his weights to the heel of his palms on the sink, staring into the hole, mauling over his decision again. His eyes migrated to the notes again. Aomine thinned his lips.

He took his phone and dialed Satsuki's number.

_"Hey, Dai-chan, it's been awhile."_

Her voice was tearful.

"Hey, sorry being a dick."

She chuckled bitterly across the line. _"It's fine. I've gotten used to it. Have you eaten? I left you curry inside the refrigerator."_

"Yeah, I've eaten. It was a good meal."

_"Funny. You always complained my cooking is horrible."_

"Not today."

_"Good to hear that," _she sniffled. _"Hey, you okay now? Need anything? I can buy something on the way going home. My shift ends in an hour."_

Aomine rubbed the nape of his neck. "Nothing... just come home early, please? As soon as possible."

_"Dai-chan, are you not feeling well? I can come home right away," _nervous hinted in her voice.

"I'm fine. I just...wanna thank you for taking care of me. And sorry for everything I've done to you. You're the best cousin and guardian I could have."

_"Dai-chan? What are you talking 'bout? Don't play games with me,"_ her voice was wavering. Aomine could hear clinks of keys and squeaking of her shoes across the line.

A bitter smile tugged at the corner of his lips. He could picture Satsuki panicking, like she had always done whenever he'd gotten his ass into troubles again. "One question; which is more painful? Bathtub or sink?"

_"Dai-chan_—_"_

He hung up on her. He threw the phone into the sink and stood up with the bathtub behind him. The silence buzzed in his ears. The digital clock on his phone flicked to another minute, to another few minutes. Aomine stared skywards at the grayish ceiling above him. His palms were sweating. His breathing picked up. His heart was beating furiously. It wasn't easy after all, even if it for the sake of his loved one.

For the sake of Kagami.

Aomine took a deep breath, and with Kagami's smile resurfacing in his mind, he let himself fall over backward. That's when it occurred. He felt a pair of cold palms on his chest, then one moment later everything went so fast, and before he knew it, he felt a very hard impact hit him at the back of his head.

Numb spread across the back of his head, followed closely by agonizing pain Aomine had never experienced before. It shot up through his body to his toes greatly he couldn't even moan it out. Red sticky liquid began to pool around him, his shirt, the bathroom tiles. His vision became hazier and hazier.

In the mist of hazy vision, Aomine saw the crimson haired lady he'd meet years ago look down at him with her crimson eyes. Her long crimson hair grazed his skin. Its color reminded him of Kagami.

Kagami's mother...

Aomine barely whispered. "That wish... It wasn't for Taiga... but for me."

She nodded numbly. Just like Kagami's nimble nod.

"Didn't see that coming..."

She placed her hand on Aomine's chest. _"Thank you... and sorry for everything..."_

Then, he felt nothing. The last thing Aomine could hear was Satsuki's horrified scream.

* * *

**-Nothingness-**

_The pages of their stories were blank for few days._

_._

_._

_._

_Kagami's story._

_._

_._

_._

_Aomine's story._

_._

_._

_._

_Aomine and Kagami's story._

* * *

**-Words-**

Momoi was looking at her cousin's face morosely. Soft light from outside pried into the window bathing his tanned face. Instead of coma, Dai-chan seemed to be sleeping peacefully. The beeping sound was grating in her ears although she had heard it million times dealing with her patients before. Somewhat, it felt even gloomier seeing her loved one sleeping there, depending his life on the lifeless machine.

The doctor was still debating declaring Dai-chan's state.

_Brain death_.

She hated it. 'Coma', the worst common case she'd seen in her whole life and often caused great suffering to loved ones sounded more appealing and promising than 'brain death' now. Inside she was still hoping Dai-chan would wake up and say 'gosh... what a nightmare' casually even though she knew it was nothing but a false hope.

Momoi never left Dai-chan's side, and never left Kagamin's side either. Almost every one hour, she would come down to level 5 to check on Kagamin, stay there for another one hour before going back to level 6 to watch Dai-chan again. She repeated it without complaining and had no intention to stop it as long as the doctor hadn't declared anything.

Dai-chan was the most important person in her life, and Kagamin was Dai-chan's. And she loved them both equally. She couldn't bear to leave them both alone in this ominous hospital. She did it for the sake of Kagamin, for the sake of Dai-chan, for the sake of _her _very own sanity and rational mind. She had no idea what to do than watching over them.

One day, Kiseki members requested her to introduce Kagamin to them. They wanted to know who was the main reason of Dai-chan's drastic decision. She was reluctant at first, but Tetsu-kun gave her an encouraging look and whispered 'it's fine'. So, she ushered them to Kagami's ward wordlessly.

They looked surprised at first, except Akashi-kun. He remained impassive, the silence seemed to submit to the authority aura about him before suddenly speaking up; "It's great to finally meet the person who's kept supporting Daiki from shadow," the redhead bowed courteously in front of a sleeping Kagamin. The others followed suit. "Thank you for making Daiki a better man."

She watched them leave the hospital from Dai-chan's room while her hand stuffed inside her pocket, reaching out to Dai-chan's note. From Akashi-kun's words and their action, Momoi knew none of them blamed Kagamin for Dai-chan's doing.

Momoi didn't blame Kagamin either, nor did she blame Dai-chan.

She blamed herself instead.

Momoi sank herself into the wall and slid down helplessly. Her hands brought Dai-chan's crumpled note to her face, clutching it dearly. Inside, there was written;

_Give my heart and soul to him._

_Dai-chan._

She recognized those words. It was written poorly, and in Dai-chan's words. But, she knew them.

They were her very own words she'd said long time ago, at the playground, while the 7-years-old Dai-chan had been still wriggling peevishly, _lively_, in her arms. Now, her words were rephrased by the 16-years-old Dai-chan, who was sleeping peacefully, _dying_, in the bed before her own cerise eyes.

Tears streamed down her pale face. Momoi whimpered.

She wished she'd never said them before.

* * *

_Momoi Satsuki never thought her words had touched this story so greatly that they had snatched away the person she loved the most._

* * *

_The pages were still blank._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Until one day, as New Year shone brightly through Japan, the first sentence was written down._

* * *

**-It's continued again-**

He awoke with a start.

The bright light from windows catching him in the eyes, so he screwed them shut again. He shielded his eyes from the light to have a better view. It was so blurry, he barely could make out a wisp of pink not far from him.

Then, he saw her smile at him through the blurry vision. It was Momoi.

"You're awake, Kagamin," she smiled. "Do you need some water?"

Kagami nodded numbly.

Momoi went to the nightstand table and poured him a drink. She helped him with the glass carefully as he desperately took even a sip. He relished the coldness sliding down his throat and shook his head. Momoi put the glass back to its place.

"How long I've been..." his voice croaked a little.

"Weeks," she answered shortly.

"What happened?"

"Doctor found a suitable heart for you. Your father agreed to it and they performed a transplant surgery while you were still in coma state. We've been watching you since then. By far, your new heart is doing well."

He blinked up at her, trying to process her words.

Momoi gave him a small meaningful nod.

Joy leaped inside him. A broad smile pulled up his cheeks. He could feel it. He could feel it beating furiously inside his ribcage. Oh, how much he'd missed to hear that healthy rhyme. Living with a weak heart for past few years, he'd almost forgotten how its sound like.

Now, he wanted to tell Aomine their misery had over. There was no need for Aomine to come to this hospital again. Now, he could play basketball with Aomine, stand at the same court, and explore this world. Aomine must know this!

"Momoi, where's Aomine?" he asked excitedly.

He was startled to see her fallen face. His heart was beating furiously, but not in a good way. Nervous, brooding thoughts came surging through him seeing her darkened face.

"Momoi, where's Aomine?" his tone changed. "Where's Aomine?!"

She moved and sat on the bed. The bed made a soft creak sound as she inched closer. Then, she placed her warm hand on his chest, on his beating heart. Momoi breathed out; "Inside here. Religiously keeping you alive each day."

Dread crept into his stomach, a thick lump formed in his throat. No... no way...

Kagami laughed mirthlessly. "No, it's a joke, right? Aomine is still here, he's—"

He was cut off by a paper shove into his hands. Panic filled him. Kagami shot her a denial look, not wanting to open it, but her teary eyes begged him. Kagami carefully unfolded crease crease, swallowing thickly.

Then, he saw it.

_No, no, no, no...!_

_"...'m Aomine Daiki. You?"_

Aomine's childish delighted voice rang in his ears.

_"Once you get better, I'll bring you out and play with you."_

Then, it segued into a horsey voice.

_"No worries, Bakagami. I only show this side of me in front of you."_

Aomine's wrath tone.

_"Not for ever! You're going to pull this through, beat that stupid illness, and walk out from this scary hospital. Then, you're going to Teikou as well, and join the team. We'll stand at the same court and play together one day! I've promised you to bring you out from here, haven't I?"_

Aomine's desperate plea.

_"...Taiga, Taiga, Taiga, Taiga..."_

Aomine's soft confession.

_"I need you, I want you, I love you."_

Upon reading the scratchy handwriting and a wave of memories whooshing through him, Kagami folded up his knees to his chest, his _scarred_ chest, and brought the note close to his heart. Wet liquid ran along his cheeks. Kagami could hear his heart—no, Aomine's heart thundering profoundly in his ears. One tear splashed onto the note, fading some strokes, but Kagami still could read them.

_I've fulfilled my promise.  
It's time for you to live your life.  
If you can't do it for yourself, do it for me._

_Your Ahomine,  
Aomine Daiki._

* * *

_Kagami's story continued, but now written in Aomine's book._

~FIN~

* * *

**Author's "O...TL note: **Did I just write Aomine's life story? I think, yeah.

So, this is the longest one-shot I've ever written by far (14,635 words). It took me two months to finish this (annoying) story, and each day my sanity was slipping away while writing this. 'Skyfall' by Adele and 'Beneath Your Beautiful' by Emeli Sande and Labrinth have helped me keep my sanity and mood intact throughout this fanfic.

Thank you so much for reading this humble fanfic and congratulation for making it until this far. Do drop a review, if you don't mind.

So long, and good night!


End file.
